The Ricardo's History Repeats Itself
by ellenvictoria22
Summary: This is a combination the "Bon Voyage" episode and "Lucy Takes A Cruise to Havana" (which is really from The Lucy-Desi Comedy Hour). This story will be a few chapters so stay tuned!
1. Chapter 1

**1940**

Ricky climbed out of the netting that held him and Lucy, who was currently very inebriated. He had only known her for 24 hours, but there was something about this woman that piqued his curiosity. As he got his footing on the deck of the cruise ship, he helped her limp body out while his friend Carlos helped the other woman, her friend Susie McNamara out, as well.

Holding her fragile state in his arms, he knew that between them was more than just a spark, but magic. Powerful chemistry that couldn't be denied, despite the extremely short time they had known each other.

"Ricky…" mumbled Lucy, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Yes, Honey?"

"I think…I neeeda lie down."

"I think so too. Lemme help ya."

He felt Lucy attempt to put her arm around his neck, but her wobbly drunken knees were too unstable to hold her up. Not wanting to prolong the trip to her room, he swept her up into his arms, watching as she instantly cuddled up to him like a frightened child. While carrying her, he wondered how he would open the door with Lucy in his arms. Just as he was thinking that, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Allow me, Ricky," offered Rudy Valley, as he took the room key from his hand.

"Thank you, Mr. Valley."

"Please, call me Rudy. After all, you're going to be one of my Yankees."

"Okay…Rudy."

"So, quite a day, wasn't it?"

"Ya can say that again."

"This girl must be very special to you. You're willing to leave your native land and go to a strange country where you don't know anyone."

"She is special. I jus' met her, but I never met anyone like her."

"Do you love her?"

"Yeah…I do. I jus' hope she loves me."

"I have a sneaking suspicion that she does. I saw that kiss she gave you when you were in the netting. Women don't kiss men like that if they don't love them."

Ricky blushed at Rudy's words as he remembered the way Lucy had kissed him. She may have been intoxicated, but it was the way she kissed him when he had fallen into the netted material. It wasn't a peck, but a kiss that held promise. He returned the kiss and it was the best feeling he had ever had.

Arriving at the door, Rudy stepped in front of Ricky and stuck the key in. Opening it, he moved to the side, which allowed Ricky to walk in with Lucy. Laying her on the bed, Ricky quickly turned towards back to Rudy.

"I don't want to pry, but where are you going to sleep?"

"Well, we han't really talked about it. The ship director said the rooms are full so I guess I stay in here."

"Do you think Lucy will mind?"

"I dun't think so. We coul' barely leave eash other las' nigh'. Plus, I wanna make sure she's okay. From wha' I can tell, she musta had some Cuban rum in the jail. She probably though' it was water that jus' taste differen'."

"Well, I'll leave you two alone. If you need anything, you know where to find me."

"Thank you, Mr…Rudy."

"You're welcome."

With that, Rudy closed the door, leaving the two of them alone for the first time since they met. Ricky was taking this opportunity to really look at the woman he had fallen for. Her beautiful red hair, her gorgeous figure and her long legs. Walking towards the bed, he sat down, not knowing what to do next. Ricky desperately wanted to touch her, but held back. Looking into her face, he saw her face contort in discomfort and he wasn't able to take it anymore.

Sitting back against the pillows on the bed, he began to lightly stroke her hair. Hearing her sigh softly, he watched as she looked up at him, her eyes barely open. Lucy struggled to move her body closer to him, yet feeling something pull her at the same time. Ricky didn't know what to do in that moment. He didn't want to take advantage of her weakened state, but at the same time, knew she needed a comforting touch.

Lucy got as close as she could when her head lightly fell on top of his chest. Ricky looked down and saw she was more at peace laying on top of him. Deciding what to do, he put his arms around her and modestly placed his hand on her back. Smiling to himself, he found he had a lot to say to her that he didn't think he could say to her face, at least not yet. Not wanting to spoil the perfect opportunity, he began to speak.

"Lucy…wha' has gone on since I met ya has been somethin' else. We go from barely speakin' ta dancin' ta me singin' that song for ya. I fell in love with ya even before that famous spot on our carriage ride, I jus' din't know it. Then we have our firs' figh' an' I still have a pain in my head from that flower pot. I dun't care cuz I know ya did it outta love," laughed Ricky, as he thought about what had happened. "An' I wasn't gonna come back ta the hotel this mornin', thinkin' that maybe ya din't want anythin' ta do with me anymore, but then I figure I migh' as well try. If I sang a song like that for ya, it mus' mean somethin'. Our firs' kiss was is somethin' I'll never forge' an' not jus' cuz ya started cryin', but because it felt like my lips an' your lips were made for eash other. Ya know, I never talk like this ta women, but ya are differen'. A wonderful woman that I hope to see every day for the res' of our lives. Although, young lady, I hope these wil' thins' stop here. Ya almos' missin' the boat was the scaries' thin' I ever went through. Let's have a calm life tagether, okay?"

Ricky smiled down at Lucy as she softly adjusted herself in his arms. He thought he might be seeing things, but thought he saw a slight smile on her face. Leaning down, he placed a slight kiss on her forehead and moved his body slightly with hers so they could lay down. Feeling the effects of his lack of sleep the night before and everything that had happened during the day so far, he was extremely tired. Before closing his eyes, he had one more thing to say to the woman in his arms.

"I dunno if ya heard everythin' I jus' said, but jus' in case, here's one more. I love ya, Lucy, an' I'll never stop, no matta wha'."

As he closed his eyes, Lucy began to mumble quietly, not knowing what was going on or where she was. All she knew was that there was something she needed to say right then and there.

"I love you, Ricky."


	2. Chapter 2

**1956**

Ricky walked through the narrow halls of The Constitution, the ocean liner he was taking to Europe. He had several appearances and he was hoping for a calm vacation. He should've known that since Lucy had managed to go with him, it would be anything, but.

He wasn't taking a normal stroll in the hallway, but carrying his unconscious wife in his arms. She had missed the boat when she went to give their son one more kiss goodbye. In true Lucy form, she had gotten her skirt caught in a messenger's bike chain and as she freed herself, found the boat already moving, without her on it.

After missing her opportunity to get onto the pilot boat, she managed to get a ride on a helicopter, which lowered her to the deck. A few seconds after realizing what had just happened to her, she passed out right in Ricky's arms.

Now, here he was, moments later, Lucy still in his arms and him baffled that this had happened, but at the same time, thankful that she was okay.

"Seems like déjà vu all over again," announced Fred, as he and Ethel rushed up behind Ricky.

"Wha' are ya talkin' about, Fred?"

"Well, don't you remember, Rick?" began Ethel, "When you first met Lucy, she almost missed the boat from Cuba back home."

Ricky's eyes bugged out slightly, as he was brought back to almost 16 years prior. He thought at the time that it was a just a silly start to their relationship, but really it was only the beginning to years of shenanigans.

"Oh yeah, I forgo' about that. Wha' is it with Lucy and missin' boats?"

"I don't know," stated Fred, as he opened the Ricardo's door, "but have you ever thought about just leaving her somewhere?"

"Fred!" scolded Ethel.

"Okay you two. Lemme get this girl in here and have her get some res'. It's been a long day for her. We'll catch up with ya later."

Fred and Ethel walked back down the hallway to their room while Ricky walked through the common area of their state room and into the bedroom. He gently placed her on the bed, just like he had done all of those years ago, took off overcoat and climbed into bed with her.

Unlike the last time, Ricky didn't have any reservations about holding his wife close and rubbing his hands all over her back.

"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy…wha' am I goin' ta do with ya? Din't I ask ya for a calm, normal life the las' time ya almos' missed the boat from Cuba?" laughed Ricky, "I told ya that I hope that was the las' of the crazy stunts, but it was only the beginnin'. I know Fred was jokin' about leavin' ya somewhere, but I dun't wanna ever let ya go. The stunts ya pull are wha' keep me on my toes an' ya drive me crazy, but it's a good crazy."

Lucy began to moan as started to come to, faintly hearing Ricky's voice close to her. Lifting her head, the last thing she remembered was flying through the air on a harness, getting to her ship. Now, here she was, in Ricky's arms, laying her head on his crisp button down dress shirt.

"Ricky?"

"Shhhh, jus' rest. Ya had a long day."

"What happened?"

"When ya landed on the deck, ya were ramblin' an' then passed out. I caugh' ya an' brough' ya back ta the room."

"Oh."

"How ya feelin'?"

"Tired. How are you feeling?"

"Better now that I know ya're safe."

"I bet you're wishing I hadn't come on this trip now."

"Why woul' ya say that?"

"Not true. I'm gla' ya're on this trip with me. Jus' wish we could'a had an easier start, that's all."

"Ricky, I never make anything easy for you."

"That's true, but life shouldn' be easy, it shoul' be escitin' an' that's wha' ya make it."

"I make your life exciting?" asked Lucy, disbelievingly.

"Ya make my life."

Lucy leaned up and kissed her husband, feeling him respond to it. Putting his hands up to the side of her face, he gently pushed her back against the pillows. He wanted to prove to her that he loved her so much and that he didn't regret anything about her.

Slowly, he began to remove the airplane outfit that they had given her, but as he did, he began to chuckle into their kiss.

"What's so funny?" asked Lucy, returning the chuckle.

"Jus' lookin' at this getup. I remember when ya were tryin' ta get back onta the boat that your skirt was missin'. It coul' only happen ta ya."

"I had to free myself from that bicycle chain somehow."

"Well," began Ricky, leaving a few slow kisses on her lips, "I loved seein' ya in that slip, but now I think it's time that I see ya in nothin'."

Lucy's brain turned to mush as she heard Ricky's words. She watched as he threw the airplane jumpsuit onto the floor, but never taking his eyes from her. As he unbuttoned her blazer and shrugged it from her body, he could see her chest heaving with anticipation, which is just what he craved to see. Looking down, he noticed the slip was gone and she was left in her undergarments.

"Oh Lucy," whispered Ricky, as he dragged his hand from the top of her chest and down her body.

Lucy arched her back into Ricky's touch and felt herself melt when he removed her panties. Her body was in a complete frenzy as all of her nerve endings stood at attention. Opening her eyes, she no longer felt his touch, but was being shown a wonderful treat. Ricky stared at her, while he undressed himself, his beautiful body being exposed to her.

"Ricky, please…" begged Lucy.

As the last piece of clothing was removed, Ricky placed himself between Lucy's legs and could feel the want building within her. Remembering that she was still in a fragile state from her experience, he reminded himself to be extremely gentle with her.

Sliding into her slowly, he watched as her head snapped back at the sensation. He cradled her head as he began to thrust inside of her, not wanting to hurt her in the process. Looking into her face, he could tell that even though he had to be gentle with her, she was enjoying it immensely. Placing his lips at her neck, he could feel her pulse racing at their connection.

Lucy felt herself going over the edge and knew that she was close at any moment. Even though Ricky was trying to be gentle with her, her body didn't want her to be that way with her. Clutching at his smooth back, she yelled out his name and felt him explode within her moments after.

"Oh Lucy!" exclaimed Ricky, as he rolled to her side and immediately brought her into his embrace.

"What brought that on?"

"I think I jus' wanted ta show ya how mush I love ya an' when ya miss the boat, how scare I was."

"You were scared?"

"I kep' runnin' back an' fourth from the railin' ta the captain. Ask Ethel an' Fred. They kep' tryin' ta calm me down, but it din't help. I jus' wanted ya on the boat with me."

"Well, I am on the boat now so you don't have to worry."

"I been worryin' about ya since the firs' day I met ya. I also been desirin' ya since the firs' day too."

"Really?"

"When we dance tagether at El Tambor the firs' time, that's when I start. When I sang ta ya, I kiss ya for the firs' time, cuddlin' with ya for the firs' time in your room and headin' back ta America. Every second of that, there was desire coursin' through these Cuban veins. Every day it gets stronger."

"I love you so much, Ricky."

"I love ya too."


End file.
